


You smell like dessert

by tibbygetsrekt (tibrstar)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, More fluff because i’m drowning in self indulgence, mild angst because it wouldn’t be my writing if I didn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibbygetsrekt
Summary: Attempts were made for a prompt but that went sideways and this fluff was created instead





	You smell like dessert

Perched on a rooftop they watched Eddie try to squirm in through a window he’d jimmied the lock of. He didn’t fit, and she tried not to laugh when it became clear he’d gotten stuck. His body stopped moving, and she could see the expression of consternation that would be on his face. Then he was moving trying to wiggle backwards only for his jacket to catch. 

They would take pity on him, she decided, despite Animus complaining in her mind that the two down there could take care of themselves. 

“Maybe we’ll tease them until Venom gets them loose then?’ She offered, and laughed at Animus’ purred agreement.

By the time they got down to the sidewalk, the keycard she’d gotten copied in hand, they could hear Eddie and Venom arguing about how to get loose. 

“No, we are  _ not _ going to break the damned wall, we’re not even supposed to be here.’

**What about the guard, Eddie? I can hear someone coming.**

“Shit!’ They watched his legs kick as he tried to make it in through the window. “How close?’

**Very. **

Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter, Tiberius used the keycard to get in the door, then followed their senses to find the room Eddie was in. Gently clearing their throat, she lowered her voice and jiggled the handle.

“Did you hear that? There’s someone in here, get the keys.’

Ear against the door, she listened to Eddie frantically try to get through the window before wrenching the door knob to snap the inner workings and push it open with her shoulder. 

“Freeze asshole!’ She half shouted, holding her hands in front of her mimicking holding a gun. 

“Oh my god… I’m gonna kill you.’ Eddie hissed, staring at her in disbelief before renewing his struggles to get in. “Stop goofing off and help me!’

“This is why you don’t eat just because Venom says he’s hungry.’ She chided, dragging the desk closer to the window, climbing onto it and opening the window farther. 

“And let him go on and on about how tasty  _ my _ organs look? No thanks.’ Placing his hands on her shoulders, he braced his weight on them and carefully rocked his body as she leaned. 

“Just think of them as compliments.’ She grinned at the half glare he offered in response, and took half a step back.

A mistake given there wasn’t any more desk to step on, her hands flying up to grab his arms and yank as she fell. Except Animus caught them, Eddie’s face smacking into theirs with a hiss of pain. They could smell blood, fingers still gripping his arms as they breathlessly laughed… For just the briefest of moments his lips had crashed against theirs and it was playing havoc with her entire system while Animus not so quietly judged. Stupid upside down mouth, stupid scruffy jaw, stupid-

** _Why won’t you tell him you like him, again?_ **

“That’s how you ruin a good thing.’

“Nah it’s okay it’s not broken, I think.’ He finished squirming in the rest of the way, reaching up to gingerly prod his nose. “How’d you get in?’

Was it her imagination or when he lowered his hand did he pause over his mouth? He was definitely kind of smiling and her heart did a weird little thing, and the smile got wider. Shit, had he heard that?

** _I think he knows we like him._ **

“What? No way.’

“Fine, keep your sources.’ Running a hand over his hair, he huffed before hopping down off the desk, turning when he landed to hold out his hands for her. “You may wanna consider pooling our resources, we could get things done a lot more efficiently.’

** _He’s trying to think of ways for us to hang out more often. All from one accidental kiss?_ **

“That was  _ not _ a kiss.’ She hissed under her breath, then stared down at Eddie who blinked up at her.

**_Your lips touched, that’s a kiss._** _Okay but not a real one, accidents don’t count_, she insisted as she reached out for his offered hands to hop down. But instead he jerked oddly, his hands landing on their waist instead and tugging them forward. They fell against him, hands grabbing his shoulders in surprise, tips digging in deeply as their heart started racing. 

“Sorry!’ He blurted out, though his gaze flicked towards the side, brow flicking down slightly and she realized he was talking to Venom silently.

“It’s fine, I just… I wasn’t ready.’ Still wasn’t ready, still didn’t have the floor under their feet. “Could you put me down now?’

“Yeah, yeah I’m trying.’ He let out a grunt of frustration and she could feel his muscles tensing. “No I’m not going to tell her she smells like dessert that’s not a compliment!’

“Excuse m-’  ** _What kind of dessert?_ ** “It doesn’t matter what kind! Please put me down!’

** _If he says anything with chocolate then that means it’s serious._ ** When Tiberius still refused to ask, Animus growled and peered over her shoulder down at Eddie, who looked like he was still arguing with Venom. 

** _What kind of dessert?_ **

Startled, Eddie’s eyes focused and stared up at Animus’ face before groaning. But unlike Tiberius he gave in to his symbiote’s prodding. “Chocolate and strawberries.’

** _Oooh that is serious, _ ** Animus purred eyeing Eddie with interest as his cheeks flushed.  ** _They really like chocolate._ **

“Let me die…’ Eddie whispered closing his eyes as if some deity would have mercy and strike him down. 

Clearing her throat, she wiggled until her feet touched the ground, though Eddie’s arms hadn’t loosened in the slightest. 

“Venom let go.’

“He won’t do that.’ Watching Animus out of the corner of his eye, his face flushed as he tried to force his muscles to listen to him and not the symbiote. “What are they doing?’

** _Sniffing you._ **

“But why though?’

** _You also smell like dessert._ **

“Oh my gods, Animus can you not?!’ Covering her face with her hands Tiberius let out a groan of her own. “Can we do this later? Much later? Like never?’

“What kind of dessert?’ Eddie asked through gritted teeth, as if forced to do so.

** _Cookies. With white chocolate chips._ **

“I can’t breathe.’ Tiberius mumbled, blindly reaching out a hand to try and subdue the symbiote. 

Her fingers caught on their teeth and blood dropped from the tips, but it wasn’t Animus who licked at the wound. Both humans stared at Venom who had formed over Eddie’s shoulder to lick the wounds. 

“Did we stumble into some weird symbiote mating rite thing or-’ Tiberius curled her fingers into a fist and pressed it against her chest to get it away from Venom’s tongue. 

“Don’t give them ideas!’ Eddie snapped, his face still flushed. 

** _Since you two won’t. _ **

“I beg your pardon?’ Tiberius dropped her hand hearing his response, she was still trying to formulate her own. 

**Yes, very stubborn humans.**

** _Every time we get near him your entire body is so flushed with hormones I can’t breathe…_ **

** Same. But you two refuse to do anything, and I am getting bored with that game. **

** _ I don’t mind sharing if it’s with them._ **

** I mind.** When Animus snapped at him, Venom hissed.  **The smell, they are compatible and Eddie is happier when Tiberius is around. I approve.**

“Gods help me, are you two trying to figure out a contract to put us together?’ A wild giggle escaped her, squirming in earnest a flicker of anxiety in her chest. 

** _It’s okay._ ** Animus rubbed against her cheek as she purred.  ** _We know you better than yourselves. _ **

“Please… let me go.’ Tiberius whispered trying to stave off the anxiety that was rising. 

Eddie’s arms suddenly opened and she stumbled back, the desk jabbing into the backs of her thighs. That was too much, sure she liked him but the symbiotes were taking this way too seriously. Eddie was having a whispered conversation that she could only just catch Venom’s replies before Animus’ face filled her vision. 

** _We are okay._ ** Nuzzling against her face again, the symbiote wrapped loosely around her shoulders.  ** _We can all talk later, with dinner, and then you two can have dessert._ **

“Did you just imply we fuck after eating?’ Tiberius muttered covering her face with her hands. 

** _Yes. _ **

“Later, we are going to discuss boundaries later.’

** _ We have no boundaries, you are mine and I am yours. I want you happy, that will make us happy. _ **

“I’m commitment phobic.’

** _You are not. You are worried about getting hurt, and I will not allow it. _ **

Shaking her head sharply, Tiberius stopped replying, feeling Animus settle in her chest. She’d just wanted to poke fun at Eddie, and maybe find some information or tech she could steal and sell. This had not been on the agenda, scrubbing at her face before letting out a sigh. Eddie was watching her, Venom no longer over his shoulder. 

“I do kind of, y’know, have a crush on you.’

“Really? Right now?’  ** _Finally!_ ** “Hush!’

“You’re right, bad timing.’ Holding his hands up, his head cocked slightly to the side, listening. “There’s guards coming, for real this time. We can talk later over sushi?’

“Sushi sounds good.’

The smile he sent her made her heart do that stupid weird thing again, Animus grumbling about humans and their anatomy being insensible. 


End file.
